The reason why
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: InuYasha ha vivido solo, temido por hombres y repudiado por demonios por ser un hanyou. Nunca imaginó que se enamoraría de la persona menos adecuada: una joven y hermosa... sacerdotisa. Menos aún que ella le correspondería. Pero, Kikyo está enamorada de él? No le importa que corra sangre demoníaca por sus venas? Si es así.. por qué le pidió que se convirtiera en humano? LEMON ANGST


Hola! Hace... casi un año que no escribía nada. Estoy muy contenta de haber encontrado el ánimo, la inspiración, lo que quiera que sea, para volver a hacerlo. Ojalá no se quede aquí y dure una temporada.

Este breve fic lleva años empezado, guardado en mi ordenador a la espera de un poco de atención. Lo he revisado entero y lo he terminado, y como os digo, después de tanto tiempo, ha sido una sensación agradable. Sólo puedo desear que os guste la lectura, aunque esta vez es un poco fuerte. Yo y mi mente retorcida.

Básicamente, la idea surgió al preguntarme si Kikyo quería a InuYasha como hanyou, o si nunca había llegado a enamorarse de él precisamente por eso. Espero que mi opinión se vea reflejada en lo escrito. Agradeceré, como siempre, vuestros comentarios. Dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo, y son de gran ayuda para mejorar. Saludos a todos.

* * *

\- InuYasha… esto no está bien… no está bien —susurraba Kikyo en voz muy baja, sabiendo que él la escucharía sin problema.

El hanyou, sin embargo, hacia oídos sordos. Sabía que era su responsabilidad la que hablaba, y no su verdadero deseo. Sus manos se estaban aferrando a él con fuerza, y realmente no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia física. Era el "debo" quien le hablaba, no el "quiero"; y esta vez, como recompensa por todas las que les habían prohibido, por todas las que había sido imposible, por todas las que había sido _inmoral…_ esta vez iba a obedecer al quiero.

Era medianoche. Todo el mundo estaba ya dormido en el poblado cuando InuYasha la fue a buscar. La encontró en su cabaña, con Kaede ya dormida en su futón, peinándose su larga melena y con un yukata blanco de dormir. La cargó como a una novia y se adentraron al bosque, hasta el Goshinboku, con su velocidad sobrehumana. Al llegar, las palabras no fueron necesarias.

InuYasha agarró las manos de Kikyo y se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Podía leer en sus ojos muchas preguntas sin resolver, pero él era diferente a ella. Él no iba a pararse a discutir hoy, ni a cuestionarse el mañana, ni a planear consecuencias. Había venido para dejar todo eso atrás por una sola noche.

La besó, brevemente. Ella se quedó quieta, pero le respondió.

La volvió a besar, apretando fuertemente sus manos y añadiendo presión al beso. De nuevo, ella no colaboró demasiado.

Soltó su mano izquierda y la llevo hasta su bonita cara. Acarició su mejilla y entremetió los dedos por su larguísimo pelo suelto, acomodando algo del peso de su cabeza sobre su mano.

\- Vamos, Kikyo… Que les jodan a todos… Ahora estamos tú y yo…

"Ojala fuera así", pensaba ella. El gran peso sobre su espalda no era tan fácil de ignorar. Su sensatez había sido tan desarrollada que podía cubrir cualquier sentimiento… cualquier _necesidad_.

Porque sí, así era… InuYasha se había convertido en su mayor necesidad, en casi una obsesión. Pero sabía que era completamente imposible, completamente ilógico, completamente indecente para alguien como ella. Su cometido en la vida estuvo muy claro desde el momento en que se la nombró sacerdotisa, y ello no incluía por ningún lugar el hecho de enamorarse, mucho menos de un ser demoníaco. Como sacerdotisa, debió aprender a canalizar toda su energía, a ignorar emociones indignas de su posición para lograr su mayor potencial. Kikyo debía ser la pureza personificada para cumplir con sus requisitos… y día tras día, ahora, veía esa pureza corromperse bajo el peso de su atracción por el hanyou. Su sensatez se agrietaba lentamente como un dique agotado.

InuYasha la volvió a besar, con más fuerza que antes, con frustración. Tiró suavemente de su pelo para que levantara la cabeza y le ofreciera un mejor ángulo, y lamió sus labios antes de hacerse lugar entre ellos. Kikyo frunció el ceño e intentó negarse, pero insistió hasta que cedió en su empeño y no opuso resistencia.

Él se sentía contrariado. El lugar, la situación, el beso; le excitaban. Pero ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana inánime a la que estaba obligando a algo que no quería. Sin embargo, conocía sus sentimientos, sus cavilaciones y sus _ganas_. Sabía que lo deseaba; necesitaba desbloquearla, sacarla de sus casillas, hacerla olvidar.

Soltó el agarre de su mano derecha también, y la llevó hasta su fina cintura. Acarició su cuerpo suavemente, y finalmente subió hasta su pecho y lo copó con pasión. Ambos gimieron en el beso, la sensación era potente y sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles. InuYasha se fascinó ante el tamaño de sus pechos, su blandura y lo sensibles que parecían.

\- InuYasha, no… —pedía la sacerdotisa, ruborizada, finalizando el beso e intentando alejarse de él.

\- ¿"InuYasha, no"? —preguntó él, un poco enfadado, mientras la hacía caminar hacia atrás hasta el Árbol sagrado y la presionaba contra su vieja madera y su propio cuerpo—. Puedo olerte, Kikyo…

Podía olfatear en ella un intenso aroma de excitación. Con él era inútil negarlo. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a pesar de sus intentos por evadirse. Kikyo sentía cada músculo del trabajado cuerpo de InuYasha contra su propia piel, y era irresistible. Seguía intentando huir mentalmente de la situación ya que físicamente era imposible, pero estaba viviendo en primera persona la debilidad de la carne, la pasión que le estaba prohibida.

\- InuYasha… por favor… mi poder espiritual se debilitará…

\- Eso no me importa… —le decía él, mientras le besaba el cuello y guiaba sus finas manos hacia su fornido cuerpo—. Yo te puedo proteger…

\- Y el poblado… y la perla…? —Kikyo arañaba el kosode de InuYasha cuando éste le mordía levemente y notaba sus largos colmillos marcándole la piel.

InuYasha bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Kikyo y apretó sus nalgas, presionándola contra él y haciendo evidente su erección contra su vientre.

\- Que les jodan a todos…

Kikyo gimió, y sintió todas sus barreras caer.

\- Que les jodan… —dijo, en un susurro.

Le besó, una y otra vez, con desesperación. Se abrazó a él por el cuello y el aire dejó de ser una preocupación. Su mente estaba nublada, estaba hirviendo de deseo. Descendió sus manos hasta el pecho de InuYasha y deshizo los nudos que cerraban su ropa hasta que pudo tocar piel con piel su torso bronceado. InuYasha fue un poco menos cuidadoso, simplemente tiró de las solapas del yukata de Kikyo hasta que se abrieron y dejaron su escote al descubierto. Por debajo, también abrió las telas y se interpuso entre las piernas de ella, para después jalarla por el trasero hasta su cadera. Con las manos en sus nalgas y sus piernas cruzadas tras su cuerpo, el contacto era total. InuYasha seguía empujándola contra el tronco del Goshinboku para sentir sus grandes pechos adherirse al suyo, y para notar cómo su duro pene era abrazado en la suavidad del sexo de Kikyo.

Ahora más que antes, el olor era embriagador. Le llegaba un aroma más potente que la vainilla, que el Ylang ylang, que el chocolate o el jazmín; patochadas al lado de esto.

Kikyo gemía con cada roce e InuYasha, en un último pensamiento lucido, sonrió feliz por haber conseguido que la sacerdotisa se convirtiera en mujer, en una mujer libre de hacer y sentir, libre de ataduras para consigo misma. Verla así de desenvuelta no era sólo un espectáculo erótico; era una liberación para él y para ella, para su relación y su futuro. Era el momento en el que el amor ejercía verdadera libertad de expresión para dos seres con las manos atadas.

\- Esta noche es para nosotros… —le susurró InuYasha, mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la tela del yukata y encontraba su ropa interior.

Kikyo se respaldó en el tronco del árbol sagrado y pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de InuYasha, dejando las yemas de sus dedos resbalar por sus hombros y pectorales, y siguiendo a través de sus abdominales hasta el nudo de su hakama. Con un simple gesto tiró de una de las telas y el lazo se deshizo fácilmente. InuYasha se abalanzó sobre ella y la volvió a besar, esta vez ya con lujuria. Ella le abrazó por el cuello de nuevo, e inmediatamente le sintió terminar de (des)colocarse la ropa, y sus dedos apartando el fundoshi, la última prenda que les separaba.

Ambos gimieron cuando se rozaron sin barreras, piel con piel, dureza y humedad. InuYasha la agarró con fuerza de las caderas, contra el árbol, y entró en ella con una sola embestida. Kikyo gritó, la sensación era demasiado fuerte. Su vagina estaba contraída, y tembló al sentirle tan adentro, tan grande… tan incómodo.

\- Aah..! InuYasha…!

El hanyou olió la sangre de su virginidad en el instante en que la penetró. Un flash rojo le nubló la vista, pero desapareció al momento.

Mientras no se movía, Kikyo podía sentir un calor intensísimo, en su interior palpitando, de él hacia ella a través de su conexión. Y en su aura, la sangre demoníaca predominó durante un segundo antes de volver a su estado natural.

InuYasha empezó a moverse, con fuerza y profundamente.

\- InuYasha… aaah…

Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien. Kikyo empezó a sentir placer, un placer incomparable a nada que hubiera sentido en la vida. El roce era doloroso aún, pero le sentía tocarla en un punto exquisito, que la aturdía incluso. Arqueó la espalda y estiró el cuerpo, tensando los músculos y sintiendo las embestidas con mayor claridad. InuYasha gruñó y aceleró un poco el ritmo. De nuevo hubo un flash rojo, y Kikyo lo sintió también. Agarró la cara de InuYasha y llegó a tiempo para ver sus ojos cambiando del rojo sangre a su color miel habitual.

La impresión la despertó de su locura transitoria. Esto podía llegar a ser peligroso… Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, InuYasha la volvió a besar. Acrecentó el ritmo de nuevo, perdido en la sensación, y le mordió el labio levemente a Kikyo. Sin embargo, sus colmillos eran demasiado afilados para no dañar una boca humana.

El sabor metálico de la sangre se filtró por las papilas de ambos. Kikyo se separó inmediatamente, pero de nuevo el aura del hanyou cambió.

Los ojos se le volvieron rojos, y varios pares de marcas violetas aparecieron por toda su anatomía. Una sonrisa más bien maquiavélica se posó en su cara, y presionó con fuerza sus glúteos hasta dejarle marcadas las garras en la piel. Kikyo se quejó pero no hizo nada, temiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Dónde está tu pureza ahora, sacerdotisa? —le susurró el youkai al oído mientras _se la metía_ de nuevo, lo más profundamente posible.

A pesar de la humillación Kikyo no pudo evitar gemir, y el youkai rió discretamente.

Kikyo empezaba a arrepentirse de todo. Este era el peligro de un hanyou. Debería haberlo previsto… debería haberse negado… debería haber podido sobreponerse a la tentación. Este iba a ser un error con el que cargaría el resto de su vida… si es que sobrevivía a esta noche.

\- Te voy a enseñar algo mejor…

El hanyou retiró su miembro de su interior y la dejó sobre el suelo. Kikyo tenía las piernas medio flojas por todo lo anterior, así que cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. InuYasha se agachó para estar a su altura también. No había mucha luz esa noche, pero Kikyo pudo distinguir su erección sobresaliendo por la hakama, brillante por sus propios líquidos. Sintió vergüenza y rechazo también, y desvió la mirada a un lado.

\- Oh vamos… hace un momento no le hacías ningún asco —dijo el youkai, y le agarró la cara a Kikyo para que volviera a mirársela.

Tiró de ella para acercarla a su pene, pero en cuanto se percató de sus intenciones, se libró del agarre y se echó hacia atrás, con una expresión entre el temor y la timidez. Él rió.

\- De acuerdo… empezaré yo.

Kikyo vigiló con pavor cada movimiento que hacía. Se levantó y se fue hacia detrás de ella, y la abrazó desde atrás. Corrió su larguísimo pelo azabache hacia su hombro izquierdo y empezó a echarse hacia adelante hasta que la obligó a poner sus manos sobre el suelo.

\- Muuuy bien… y ahora, da un par de pasitos hacia adelante para dejarme sitio…—le susurraba a la joven, mientras ejecutaba él los movimientos que esperaba fueran imitados.

Kikyo tragó saliva y avanzó a gatas. Antes de que pudiera volver a sentarse sobre sus propias piernas (al estilo japonés), InuYasha ocupó el lugar bajo sus muslos con sus piernas y la obligó a estar a cuatro patas. Él se situó tras ella, abrazándola de manera que su espalda estaba contra su fuerte torso.

\- Ésta es mi favorita… —le susurró a Kikyo mientras le dejaba sentir su erección contra su trasero.

Las manos del youkai abandonaron el suelo, y se aventuraron a lo largo del cuerpo de Kikyo. Estrujó sus pechos mientras lamía su nuca y su espalda parcialmente expuesta. Pasó las manos desde su estómago y su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y deslizó dos dedos por los todavía húmedos pliegues. Kikyo reprimió un gemido ante la sensación, pero el youkai podía oír su corazón bombeado por la excitación. La comenzó a masturbar mientras se pegaba a ella desde atrás y frotaba su duro miembro contra sus nalgas. Pronto Kikyo no pudo ignorar más el placer y jadeó al ritmo en que sus dedos se movían sobre ella. InuYasha se sintió enloquecer con sus gemidos; levantó el yukata de Kikyo, se bajó la hakama lo suficiente como para que no le molestara, y la penetró desde atrás enérgicamente. Ella gritó en cada una de las embestidas; en esta postura golpeaba el fondo de su vagina de forma dolorosa, y la fuerza que estaba empleando era simplemente inaguantable para ella.

\- Para! Para por favor! —le pedía.

E InuYasha se detuvo, pero no por sus palabras. De repente pudo oler la sal de sus lágrimas y un poco más de sangre. Parecía que realmente la estaba desgarrando.

\- Tsk… se me olvidaba lo débiles que sois…— espitó, despreciando a los humanos, mientras salía un poco de su vagina y observaba en la base de su pene algo de sangre ajena.

Kikyo apretó la tierra bajo sus dedos. Estaba cabizbaja, mirando al suelo, sintiendo un par de lágrimas recorrerle la cara y esperando a caer desde la punta de su nariz. Sólo quería que todo terminara pronto. Por Kami… ya no podía pensar en el arrepentimiento, sólo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes…

Sintió a InuYasha retirarse de su interior de nuevo. Suspiró aliviada. Entonces la obligó a echarse hacia adelante todavía más, hasta que apoyó el pecho y la cabeza sobre la hierba también. Kikyo cerró los ojos llorosos, esperando lo que se le ocurriera hacer en esa vergonzosa posición.

Sus grandes manos se posaron sobre sus glúteos, y con los pulgares comenzó a separar y jugar con los labios de su sexo. Apretó los ojos, aguardando una nueva y dolorosa intrusión, pero los abrió de repente cuando sintió la lengua del youkai lamiéndole cada pedacito de carne expuesto, besándola toscamente en su parte más íntima. Entre la sorpresa y el deleite, no pudo evitar un profundo jadeo. InuYasha se la estaba _comiendo_ , y el placer era absoluto. Su lengua entraba y salía de su vagina y se infiltraba por todos sus pliegues. La sensación era deliciosa, y Kikyo empezó a sentir el calor llenándola por dentro otra vez, como al principio de la noche, y a relajarse bajo el goce. La excitación empezó a tomarla de nuevo, acelerándole la respiración y haciéndola retorcer. InuYasha se mojó los dedos en saliva y volvió a frotarlos contra su clítoris rítmicamente. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando a Kikyo le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Entonces subió con su lengua, desde su sexo empapado hasta el perineo y el ano. Kikyo abrió los ojos al instante, y volvió a tensarse completamente ante la invasión. Eso era demasiado bajo, demasiado sucio y vulgar. Suplicó al cielo desaparecer, llena de pudor, pero InuYasha seguía lamiéndola, cubriendo toda esa sensible área. Apretó los puños con fuerza; todo su decencia estaba desapareciendo, pues se descubrió a sí misma disfrutándolo. Intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, pero la sensación era simplemente desbordante. El placer se amontonaba en su interior, podía notar un cúmulo de energía en su vientre que luchaba por verterse. Con la mano libre, InuYasha introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, y siguió el mismo ritmo que con la izquierda. Kikyo gimió, gimió alto y al compás de sus manos, y ya no pudo detener la corriente eléctrica, el impulso enorme que le sobrevino. En cuestión de segundos sintió su primer orgasmo devorándola, haciéndole temblar las piernas y los brazos, transmitiéndole un escalofrío por toda la columna y estremeciéndola hasta que prácticamente no pudo sostenerse.

Alterada, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se sentía el cabello pegado a la frente y a la espalda por una fina capa de sudor, sentía incluso algo de saliva en las comisuras de sus labios que había escapado en su éxtasis. Y las manos de InuYasha se habían detenido, pero la mantenían en la misma postura… ella no podía sostenerse ahora mismo, tanto por la sensación como por el cansancio acumulado en sus piernas.

InuYasha rió un poco y volvió a colocarse tras ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la cara de Kikyo, y le obligó a meterse el índice y el corazón en la boca y chuparlos, probándose a sí misma. La excitante sensación de su lengua le hizo relamerse pensando en "el favor" de vuelta. Retiró sus dedos de su boca y echó el brazo hacia atrás.

\- Qué bien, Kikyo… así que te gusta por detrás… —le dijo, mientras humedecía e intentaba penetrar su ano con los dedos ensalivados.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos.

\- No! InuYasha!

Intentó forcejear, pero el youkai era muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

\- Si no te estás quieta te partiré un brazo… —le susurró al oído.

Kikyo se quedó parada, y volvió a sentir sus dedos merodeándola. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar, viéndose completamente indefensa y profanada. Al cabo de unos momentos InuYasha consiguió meterle uno de los dedos, y aunque Kikyo sólo intentaba pensar en otra cosa, cuando le sintió dentro de ella, cuando empezó a penetrarla una y otra vez, no pudo evitar un quejido. La sensación era muy incómoda, y lejos de contenerle, InuYasha sintió la sangre hervirle con sus lloriqueos. Quería estar ahí dentro, ahora mismo.

InuYasha se irguió sobre sus rodillas y acarició el cuerpo de Kikyo. Desde aquí veía su estrecha espalda, en primer plano su perfecto culo, y era la perspectiva más excitante que podía tener. Su pene estaba duro como una roca, expectante. Rápidamente se recolocó tras sus piernas, se guió a sí mismo hacia su ano y empujó con fuerza. Kikyo, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado evitar, gritó. Sintió dolor, pero sabía que apenas había podido entrar en ella; era demasiado grande. InuYasha la agarró firmemente de las caderas y volvió a intentarlo, ayudándose con la mano. Ella gritó de nuevo, con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que pararle, porque si no iba a desgarrarla entera.

\- InuYasha, por favor! Me haces daño! —dijo entre sollozos, gritando una vez más cada vez que él lo reintentaba—. Para, para! —chilló, mientras se revolvía e intentaba librarse de él.

El youkai se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiendo su brazo derecho y retorciéndoselo hacia atrás dolorosamente mientras ella gritaba.

\- ¿No te he dicho acaso que no te movieras…? —le susurró.

La agarró y le dio media vuelta, dejándola sentada frente a él, sujetándole ambos brazos con la mano izquierda y tirándole del pelo con la derecha. Kikyo le miraba con los ojos llorosos, con la cara un poco sucia por estar contra el suelo tanto rato, y con una mirada entre la tristeza y la decepción. Detectó el corte en el labio que le había hecho durante el beso, con un pequeño reguero de sangre bajándole por la barbilla. Recordó lo bien que se sintieron sus dedos en su boca…

\- Lúcete… —le dijo, mientras tiraba de su pelo hasta arrodillarla frente a su erección.

Kikyo se vio a escasos centímetros de ese pedazo de carne dura. Olía fuerte, y sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento con sólo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. El dolor y los nervios le habían creado un enorme nudo en la garganta, y esta no era una de las mejores maneras de no empeorar la situación.

InuYasha estaba arrodillado frente a ella, viéndola debatirse en su dilema. A él, por desgracia, no le interesaban sus conflictos. Agarró su brazo derecho para obligarla a acercarse más y Kikyo gritó por el dolor. Seguramente tenía un esguince o le había dañado algún tendón. Apoyó ese brazo en su regazo; tendría que utilizar la zurda para… para lo que fuera.

\- ¿Q-Qué… quieres que haga...?

El youkai rió un poco, en voz baja. Cogió su mano izquierda y la llevó hasta su miembro erecto, envolviéndose con sus dedos femeninos, guiados por los de él. Comenzó a masturbarse rítmicamente para que ella aprendiera lo que tenía que hacer. Al cabo de unos momentos, dejó de cubrir su mano para que siguiera por sí sola. Sin mucha energía y con la torpeza de su primera vez, Kikyo intentó seguir imitando el ritmo, intentando no pensar en ello, mirando hacia el suelo y encontrando enormemente interesante de repente a la más insignificante brizna de hierba ante sus ojos. InuYasha se removió de gusto bajo su tacto. Quizá era una novata, pero eso no le quitaba morbo y placer… más bien al contrario.

\- Kikyo… —la llamó, algo embriagado por la sensación.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la de él poco a poco. Al cruzarse, sintió su gran mano acariciarle la cabeza. Se extrañó durante un momento por la incoherente muestra de afecto; al instante pudo percatarse de su verdadero significado, mientras la caricia se volvía un acercamiento forzado.

\- Métetela en la boca…

Las pupilas de Kikyo se contrajeron en un segundo. Aunque quisiera, no podría haber abierto la boca; esas palabras la habían hecho entrar en shock.

InuYasha acercó la cara de Kikyo a su erección hasta rozarse con sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó para mantener la boca cerrada; mientras, él se frotaba contra su mejilla, manchándola con pequeñas gotas de viscoso líquido preseminal.

Al observar su desobediencia, de nuevo agarró fuertemente su brazo derecho y lo retorció aparatosamente. Por supuesto, Kikyo volvió a chillar y a llorar por el dolor; era insoportable.

\- Te he dicho que te la metas en la boca —espitó con impaciencia, poniendo la boca de ella de nuevo en contacto con su pene.

Entre sollozos y lágrimas, la sacerdotisa se rindió y siguió la orden. Abrió la boca y dejó que la punta de su pene se adentrara, encontrándose pronto con su lengua y su paladar. Oyó un gemido del youkai, que más parecía un gruñido ronco. Mantuvo su mano izquierda en la base de la erección, y se movía lentamente sobre ese primer trozo, intentando no ganarse ningún otro ataque que le acabara dejando el brazo inutilizable.

Sentía su mirada sobre su nuca, le oía respirar erráticamente. InuYasha le sujetaba la melena para que no se interpusiera en su campo de visión. Quería disfrutar de la vista y tatuársela en la memoria. Le sujetó la cabeza y se adentró él mismo en su boca, sintiendo sus tiernos labios rodeándole, y oyendo leves quejidos cuanto más profundo se empujaba.

Pasaron largos minutos, o eso le pareció a ella. Kikyo sentía su saliva gotear desde el mentón y los labios hinchados. Sentía la mandíbula dolorida, y algunas de las embestidas de él eran tan fuertes que le daban arcadas. Puso su mano izquierda sobre su cadera, intentando enlentecerle, pero parecía no funcionar para nada.

\- ... Me voy a correr...

Nonono… Por Kami... Empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo contra él, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llamar su atención, sintió un sabor amargo en su lengua, que pronto se convirtió en espeso y caliente, llenándole la boca. InuYasha gruñó con fuerza en su orgasmo, cada uno de sus músculos tensados e inundados de placer. Aún la miraba fijamente; la veía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aguantando su todavía firme erección en su garganta contra su voluntad. Al cabo de unos momentos, el youkai aflojó su agarre y permitió que se retirara. Inmediatamente, InuYasha tomó su barbilla y se acercó mucho a su cara, viendo sus labios firmemente cerrados y la mueca de asco en su cara, con su semen todavía en la boca.

\- Trágatelo...

Una lágrima resbaló y le surcó la mejilla a la sacerdotisa, que permaneció impasible aguantando la mirada al youkai. Tensó la garganta para tragar, pero una arcada se lo impidió. Tuvo que escupir, en medio de un ataque de tos y náuseas, mientras el youkai finalmente le permitía algo de espacio.

Temblando, la sacerdotisa no se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo. Se sentía derrotada, descompuesta, a todos los niveles posibles. Lloró y llamó en susurros a aquél que amaba en realidad, que nada tenía que ver con el demonio frente a ella, aunque compartieran el nombre. Entonces sintió cómo la agarraban de ambos brazos con fuerza y la alzaban, y un pequeño grito le salió sin querer por el susto, por la desesperación que sentía por que todo terminara de una vez.

\- Kikyo… No…

Su tono de voz había cambiado. La joven miró al frente, encontrándose con una mirada enormemente triste, preocupada, confusa… y dorada.

\- InuYasha…

Las marcas moradas que habían aparecido en toda su anatomía habían desaparecido. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre eran una vez más del color de la miel, y su aura maléfica volvía a ser sólo la de un medio demonio. El alivio la envolvió de tal forma que su cuerpo perdió toda la tensión acumulada y prácticamente dejó de responderle. Sintió las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, y se echó suavemente hacia él implorando consuelo.

El hanyou la recibió entre brazos temblorosos, la abrazó con todo su cariño, y escondido en el hueco de su cuello, cerró fuertemente los ojos para contener las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar. Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido. La culpa le estaba comiendo por dentro como un parásito mortal.

Había intentado que esa noche fueran libres de toda atadura, olvidar todo para poder entregarse el uno al otro. Con ello había obviado su naturaleza, pero no había podido escapar de ella. Su sed de sexo podría haberles hecho follar como animales hasta el alba, pero su sangre de demonio buscaba el placer en la sangre y la saña. Podría haberle hecho mucho más daño. En su éxtasis personal, podría haberla matado.

Recordaba cada segundo de la noche. Recordaba la delicia de cada momento. En ningún caso podía sentirse ajeno a lo ocurrido, ni una víctima de sus instintos más sádicos. Porque había estado ahí en primera persona, gozando el dolor de Kikyo, inmerso en un estado sobre el que tenía control nulo. Por eso todos los humanos le repudiaban, por eso él mismo renegaba de su condición de híbrido. Porque por su debilidad, ahora tendría que vivir con el crudo recuerdo del placer inmenso de violar y torturar a la mujer a la que amaba.

.

.

.

\- Hace tres días que no me diriges la palabra —la sacerdotisa habló, aparentemente sola, aunque sabía que el hanyou se encontraba sobre el cobertizo de la cabaña y podía oírla sin problema—. Aunque sé que siempre estás cerca.

El hanyou reunió el valor para mostrarse y caminó hasta ella, que sentada a la orilla del río, recolectaba unas hierbas para elaborar ungüentos.

\- ¿Cómo estás…?

Era una pregunta retórica, ya que la había estado vigilando día y noche desde… el _incidente_. Esa noche, la había llevado de vuelta al poblado rápidamente, la había limpiado y llevado a unas aguas termales para que se bañara… la ayudó a hacerse unas curas y a inmovilizarse el brazo. Le prometió asistirla en todo lo que le hiciera falta mientras empezaba a enrollar una gasa en su muñeca, y con voz baja y taciturna se disculpó incontables veces antes de dejarla en su humilde casita y subirse a su tejado, atento a cualquier señal de ella y hundido a la vez en sus propios pensamientos. La había olido sangrar durante dos días y no había tenido fuerzas para preguntarle hasta ahora. La joven sacerdotisa miró al horizonte y empezó a hablar con tono sombrío.

\- He perdido parte de mis poderes espirituales… lo noto, aunque no puedo estar segura de hasta qué punto todavía —Kikyo hizo una pausa y le miró—. Kaede me está ayudando con el brazo —lo llevaba vendado y apoyado en una cinta al cuello—, pero duele… Creo que tardará unas semanas en recuperarse del todo. Por lo demás… cada día va a menos. Por suerte, esto sí acabará pasando.

\- Me alegro de que no sea… grave —dijo el hanyou de corazón. Sin embargo, su pesar era tan grande que el tono de su voz era absolutamente neutro—. Oye… me iré si es lo que quieres. No me volverás a ver. Sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Kikyo apretó los labios y le pidió con un gesto que tomara asiento a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, la joven agarró la mano del hanyou con firmeza y cariño.

\- Fue horrible. Fue denigrante… y fue peligroso. Temí por mi vida. Pero ciertamente… he aprendido algunas cosas de esto—alzó la mirada y esperó a que InuYasha le respondiera—. Al principio de la noche, deseé que nos uniéramos. Lo acepté, consciente de lo que conllevaría. Disfruté de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tu cuerpo y de lo que me hiciste sentir. No se me pasó ni una sola vez por la cabeza usar mi poder contra ti. Aún con todo lo que sucedió… no estaba dispuesta a perderte. Mucho menos a matarte.

InuYasha bajó la vista, incluso sus orejitas estaban aplastadas contra su cabeza en gesto de vergüenza, remordimiento y dolor.

\- Y ahora, después de todo… sigo queriéndote a mi lado. Así que… he aprendido que te quiero más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar —El hanyou la miró, sorprendido y descolocado por sus palabras—. Eres un hanyou… me enamoré de ti como hanyou. Conozco los riesgos que eso implica, y esa noche… corrimos algunos de ellos.

\- No volverá a pasar… No te lo volveré a pedir. No volveré a tocarte —contestó InuYasha, afligido, agarrando su mano con más fuerza.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

\- Quiero que vuelva a pasar… Quiero que vuelvas a tocarme… —InuYasha la miró confuso—, pero no como esa noche. Sé que tú no me harías daño nunca, que lo que ocurrió es algo que nace de tu sangre de demonio. Pero, quiero estar contigo, InuYasha. He renunciado a todo lo que me importa por ti, por nosotros, para que podamos estar juntos. Quiero abrazarte, quiero que me beses… no quiero renunciar a nada contigo. Creo que… tenemos derecho a vivir juntos todo lo que la vida nos ofrece y nos han prohibido hasta ahora.

\- Kikyo… —InuYasha la miró, más emocionado de lo que en otro momento hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir.

Kikyo soltó su mano para coger algo que llevaba oculto en la manga de su kosode. Cuando la abrió, la perla de Shikon reposaba en su palma. Su habitual brillo cegador era ahora apenas un fulgor rosáceo. Era el reflejo de la caída del poder de su protectora. InuYasha la miró y tragó saliva pesadamente.

\- Qué… —Nada más elaborado salía de su boca. El hanyou estaba confuso.

\- Sé que siempre has querido la perla de Shikon para convertirte en un demonio completo. Sabes que mi propósito y deber es proteger la perla, especialmente de seres como tú. Nunca te habría entregado su poder para que formularas un deseo que te despojara de tu humanidad y te transformara en un asesino imparable. Pero… —Kikyo cogió aire para serenarse—. Si me quieres, InuYasha… si quieres estar conmigo y que seamos libres… si tu amor por mí es mayor que tu ansia de poder… te entregaré la perla de Shikon para que le pidas vivir como humano.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

"The End", porque todos sabemos qué ocurrió a partir de ahí. Esta es mi particular versión pseudo-gore de la historia.

Dejadme saber qué os ha parecido. ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
